


Temple

by Fuinixe



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Blasphemy, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, God!Joe, M/M, Magical Realism, POV Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving, Temple!Nicky, Worship, but idgaf, misappropriation of spiritual and religious symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe
Summary: Nicky’s body is a temple, and his god is Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to upload my Tumblr fics. I swear to God!Joe that I haven't abandoned Breaking Nicolò; I just had to focus on school for a bit. Expect a new chapter within a week, maybe sooner if my hands/wrists cooperate.
> 
> Written for a prompt on Miss Nixy's server. You should [join us](https://discord.gg/S3v5f2prm8) over there, it's super chill.

Nicky’s body is a temple, and his god is Joe.

His skin was to be stripped bare and clean, not a hair remaining on his body below his neck. Joe had been watching him, in the bathroom. Nicky knew it. The drip drip drip of the faucet was really Joe’s finger, tapping, keeping rhythm on his thigh. The razor was wet, sharp, fresh. Nicky held his skin taut and shaved himself, inch by inch. 

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the humid mirror. His cheeks were pink already. Sweat beaded on his hairline. If he turned his face just so, he could catch a glimpse of Joe in the corner of his eye. A shadow, dark and overwhelming and vast. 

The tub was cold and hard against his back as he sat and propped his leg up awkwardly on the edge, reaching between his legs to slowly and carefully shave every wiry hair on his sack, then carefully, delicately, around his hole, going by the feel of skin against his fingertips where he could not see. He wet the razor for one last pass. He was so silky soft now. Nicky allowed himself one velvety smooth, gasping caress of his sack, and then withdrew.

Nicky’s body was a temple, and his temple was Joe’s.

When he hauled himself out of the tub and leaned against the sink, his shoulders were already trembling. He stared at the sink, shaking. Soon he would be worthy, worthy of Joe’s benediction.

The bedroom was warm, clean, candlelit. Nicky fell upon the bed, sweat-damp hair flopping back against the pillows. Nicky sucked air into his lungs. The room smelled of wet, ancient forest, rich and rotting loam. His next inhale was the desert, hot, lightning-struck, a lump of glass cooling in the sand, ozone sharp in his nostrils. His room was a planet, rotating on its axis, containing multitudes, and Nicky the only temple.

Nicky was the only temple on Earth that Joe had seen fit to consecrate. 

He had to make himself worthy. The oil was expensive, infused with frankincense, and when Nicky uncapped it, a perfume of wood and honey rolled up to his nose. Nicky tipped the glass bottle over to drip onto his flushed skin. 

The first drop landed on his midriff, the centerline between his chest and lower abdomen, right over his solar plexus chakra. _Self-esteem,_ Nicky thought, as he rubbed the oil into his skin with a flat palm. _My god could have chosen anyone, and he chose me._ The next drop slipped across his soft stomach and dribbled into his navel, an erogenous zone Nicky had been avoiding. He gasped and bit his lip as he smoothed his hand over his stomach, catching the oil, moisturizing and soothing his newly shaven skin. The pass of his hand stoked his arousal higher, and he threw his head back, swallowing. The shiver passed up his chest, along his neck, prickled enticingly at his scalp.

“My Yusuf,” Nicky whispered, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, as he dribbled oil onto his chest and rubbed it into his pebbling nipples. “Who art my heaven. Hallowed be thy name.”

It was getting harder to breathe, now, the air a thick elixir mixed with promise and expectation and something unnameable. Soon, thought Nicky. Soon.

He coated his hand liberally with the oil and reached behind his leg to touch his opening. It twitched, sparked, a flash fire consuming all the oxygen near his skin, a split-second inferno. The skin around his hole was as smooth as he’d ever felt it, and the oil he slathered over himself vanished any last trace of friction, leaving nothing but slippery, slippery grace as he pushed two fingers inside and crooked them, pulling at his entrance. 

_Glory,_ thought Nicky. “Glory,” he gasped, and his voice sounded wrecked to his ears. “Glory to Yusuf, both god and man.” He drew his fingers in circles around his hole, reverently. “Glory to our love.” He pulled back his knee with his free hand and pushed three fingers inside, his clenching body pushing his fingertips into a tight triangle, a three-pointed triad of worship and expansion and pleasure, stretching himself open, making room for God. “Glory to our love in the beginning, as it–” his breath stuttered as his fingers swept his prostate. “As it was in the beginning, as it is now, and ever shall be.” 

“Forever and ever, a world without end,” Joe murmured, deeply, directly into his ear, and all the hair on his head stood up as ecstasy rolled across his body like uncorrupted absolution.

_Amen._

**Author's Note:**

> feed me plz


End file.
